Nursemaid Matt
by deaths demise
Summary: Set when Matt helps Asher when he arrives back after the disaster of the festival. Here's my take on the scene where Matt helps him to bed. Very short and possibly sweet. AU.


Hiya. Okay so here's a new oneshot. In no way related to any of my other oneshots in this fandom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Belongs to Karen Miller.

Please Read and Review!

Asher/Matt – hinting of slash.

Set after Asher and Gar return to the palace and Asher is resting in Matt's office. Gar and Dathne don't show up and Asher isn't as ill.

_

* * *

From the book:_

_Matt's fingers tightened on his shoulder. 'What is it? What happened?'_

'_Nothing it don't matter. Matt...' He could feel his knees shake, threatening to buckle._

* * *

Pre-empting what he would need, Matt quickly grasped his forearms in a strong grip, holding him up. Dimly he was aware of others in the yard, of Matt barking out orders and the horses being taken away. He tried to speak but found his body to tired; it felt like a ton of bricks was weighing him down.

"There's a bed in the yard office, let's get you there. Let me help you." Carefully, Matt let go of Asher's arms, moving to wrap an arm around his back and guide him to the office.

As soon as his arm touched Asher's back, he had to stifle a scream, furiously blinking back tears.

'No, no, no, this won't work. He needs to let go.' Trying to pry himself away, he felt his heart quicken its pace as he stumbled to the ground, a pain-filled cry escaping him. Before he could hit the ground, strong arms were there catching him, pulling his chest close to another, broader chest. Sobbing in relief, Asher let himself be half-carried, half-dragged to the office. Had he been more coherent he would have been mortified at being so weak in front of Matt and the rest of his mates, but he was far past caring right now.

Eyes wide with alarm, Matt felt fear creeping into his heart. He'd felt Asher stiffen when he grabbed a hold of him and the cry that escaped when he fell tore at his heart. Quickly, he moved the broken man to the office, praying to Barl he wasn't doing any untoward damage as he did so.

Barking at a passing stable-hand to fetch Pother Nix on the double; he barely registered the terrified look on the lads face as he ran to obey, dropping the broom he'd been holding in the middle of the yard, where anyone could trip over it.

Kicking the door open, he rushed in and gently laid Asher onto the cot. Almost yelping in worry when a searing, anguished sob, escaped the youth beneath him.

"Asher, what is it? What's wrong?" His hands hovered above his chest, not sure what to do or where the problem lay. Could he really wait for Nix or did he do something?

Briefly, he debated contacting Dathne, having her organise a healing... but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. She and Asher had not parted on the best of terms and he himself wasn't exactly happy with her at the moment. He believed that she could have handled Asher's proclamation better and didn't need to be so cold and harsh about it. She may have visions but she saw very little about the world and people; she was far too closed off from them.

He ignored the stabbing in his heart, at the thought of Asher's love for her, instead opting to fetch a damp cloth and drape it across his forehead.

Slowly, Asher's eyes flickered open, leaning down close to his face, Matt stared into those deep dark orbs, seeing the pain and tiredness there. Trying not to flinch at the pitiful moaning and keening sounds coming from him, Matt placed a hand on his forehead, feeling the flushness of fever and feeling his concern kicking up another few notches.

"Asher, come on stay awake. Nix'll be here soon. Hang on." Talking to him; trying to stay calm as his heart hammers out of his chest and throat constricts in worry.

"Don' need that ole' bone botherer." It would have been better had his voice not come out all meek and pitiful. But it was more than enough for Matt; if Asher was insulting Nix then he wasn't that ill and would be fine.

Relief filtered through his blood as he realised Asher wasn't going to be leaving to a place where he couldn't follow him. But his relief was short-lived as Asher tried his best to stifle another agonised moan.

As Matt moved to prevent him from sitting up, he noticed the spots of blood on the back of his shirt. Feeling his dread and guilt mounting, Matt instead pulled him forwards so that Asher was leaning into his chest. Freeing his pocket knife, Matt gingerly cut away the fabric of Asher's shirt, to reveal his back. Bile and outrage were his more prominent reactions at seeing the torn up mass of legions and oozing wounds. No area of skin was left unscathed and several of the wounds looked infected.

'Shit! Nix better hurry up or I'll hunt the blasted Doronan down meself and drag him here by his ears!'

Matt steadily focused on removing Asher's clothing and cleansing the wounds with water and tonic, resolutely ignoring the pain he was inflicting on Asher, knowing in the end it would help save him.

"Shh, Asher, it's okay. I've got you. This is better than what Nix would do to clean these wounds, believe me. Magic may be useful and all but it doesn't half sting when it's used to clean wounds like these."

"Ga-AHHH! I don' know 'bout... dat but this sure as hell hurts. Aaahh!"

Matt tossed the cloth aside, on the table with the bowl of now dirty bloody water, glad that he was done. His heart was hammering louder with each painful cry that came out of Asher; even hearing him speaking wasn't doing anything to calm him down.

Quickly Matt manoeuvred them, so that he was the one leaning back on the bed and Asher was sprawled sideways between his legs; head resting on his chest. Matt wrapped his arms loosely around Asher, fearful of hurting him; one arm was carding through his hair softly.

He smiled for the first time since Asher left, when he felt his arms grab onto him tightly; one hand gripping at the crook of his neck, tight enough to probably pierce the skin slightly. He didn't care because it meant Asher had a lot of fight left in him and that what he was doing was helping and appreichiated.

Matt pulled him tighter and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, content to stay in this moment.

For now, it didn't matter if Nix should have come by now or that someone had obviously beat the crap out of Asher and killed some part of his soul because right now and here he and Asher were content in each other's arms. Everything else could take a back seat for a while, whilst they gained much needed comfort and reassurance from the feel of one another.

Softly Matt pressed a kiss to Asher's forehead, smiling at the spark he now saw in those dark orbs and the contentment at being where he was even if he was in agony all over.

Whatever else Barl through their way; Matt knew then and there, that they would face it together. And you know what? That felt truly divine.

* * *

Okay well I'm going to end this here and let me know what you thought. Bye!


End file.
